Double-Oh Schnozmo! (TV series)
Double-Oh Schnozmo! '''is an American animated series based off of The Fairly OddParents episode, Double-Oh Schnozmo!. It premiered on January 10, 2016. Cast and their characters *Dana Carvey as Schnozmo, the main protagonist. *Billy West as Martino, Schnozmo's sidekick and the scientist of F.W.C.F. *Kerri Kenney-Silver as Nash, Schnozmo's partner who acts in a manner similar to Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy, another Butch Hartman cartoon. *Carlos Alazraqui as Dr. Maybe, Schnozmo's arch-nemesis who speaks with a French accent and the main antagonist. *Grey DeLisle as Curlfinger, Dr. Maybe's assistant. *Daran Norris as Jorgen von Strangle, Schnozmo's boss and the chief of F.W.C.F. *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda, who joined F.W.C.F. in episode five. Plot Set in Fairy World, Cosmo's con-artist brother Schnozmo, inventor Martino and gossip lady Nash have some awesome spy adventures foiling Dr. Maybe's plans. Episodes Season 1 #The Beginning:' Schnozmo, Martino and Nash are recruited by F.W.C.F. (Fairy World Crime Fighters). #'Now You See Me, Now You Don't!: Dr. Maybe invents a special fairy crown that makes the wearer invisible! How are F.W.C.F. going to see him now? #The Good, The Bad and the Maybe:' Dr. Maybe fakes being good so he can fool F.W.C.F. #'Sicksmo: Dr. Maybe creates some candy secretly made of garbage and feeds them to Schnozmo so it makes him sick and uncapable of fighting his enemy. Since Schnozmo is the only one in the group who is great-skilled, can Martino and Nash fight Dr. Maybe without him? #New Fairy in Town: Jorgen delivers some good news. The good news is, there's a new fairy joining the organization; the bad news is, she's just plain old Wanda. However, Jorgen delivers other good news, she's surprised and proud that Schnozmo is now a secret spy. More bad news (not from Jorgen, but from Martino), she wants to kiss him! #'Who Framed Schnozmo Cosma?: '''Curlfinger tricks Schnozmo (who is wearing Dr. Maybe's hallucination glasses) into "getting the candy" (which is actually robbing a bank) so that the Fairy World police will arrest him and send him to jail. #'Operation: DOUBLE-Oh! Schnozmo!: 'Dr. Maybe creates an evil clone of Schnozmo, which he calls Schnevil, and sends him to kill Schnozmo if he tries to break into his secret lair so he can foil his plan. However, with the assistance of Martino, Nash and Wanda, Schnozmo is able to escape Schnevil alive. #'Wand or No Wand: Dr. Maybe steals Schnozmo's wand (that's what Schnozmo said in the FOP episode) while he is sleeping so he can grant his own wishes and use those to destroy Fairy World. Now it's up to Martino, Nash and Wanda to defeat Dr. Maybe and retrieve Schnozmo's wand before he wakes up. #'The Schnoz Who Loved Me: '''After mistaking Martino's love potion for juice and drinking it, Schnozmo falls in love with the first female he sees, Wanda! Can Martino find a non-magical way to break up the two since he cannot use magic to interfere with true love? #'You Only Live Thrice: After a painful accident involving being hit by some cars, slamming into a wall and falling off a cliff, Schnozmo, Martino, Nash and Wanda have to stay in the hospital for three weeks as their wings have been damaged in the accident. But Dr. Maybe is already executing his plan and Jorgen is the only one who can stop him. #'The Switch Scare: '''After accidentally destroying each other's homes, F.W.C.F., Dr. Maybe and Curlfinger have to spend the rest of the week homeless while waiting for their homes to be repaired. #'Schnidiot: 'Dr. Maybe invents a gun which turns fairies into idiots like Cosmo. He tries it out on Schnozmo, Nash, Wanda and Jorgen...and it works! Afterwards, they become stupid and do things like hitting themselves with frying pans, forgetting who Dr. Maybe is, and poofing up the wrong stuff. Now Martino must stop Dr. Maybe and restore his friends to normal as he is the genius of F.W.C.F. #'Fairysitter: 'Schnozmo's pizza has got really stale after 20 days, so he asks Martino to invent a gadget that can change the age of something, like Schnozmo's pizza. Martino's invention is presented: The Age bomb! But when the bomb explodes in everyone's faces (and the pizza) except Jorgen, who is in his office, all of the spies turn into teenagers! When Jorgen comes out, he is horrified to see the spies in their new forms and has to change them back to normal before they age from teenager into nothing! But since Martino only invented ONE Age bomb, he has to "borrow" Martino's Age Ray to find the solution. On the bright side, Schnozmo's pizza is delicious again. #'A Nightmare on Fairy World: 'Dr. Maybe invents a Dreamophone, which can add the events of someone's dream. He tests it out on Schnozmo, and creates a nightmare about the evil doctor being a scary murderer so that the spy will be so terrified he will never fight! Can the rest of the spies interrupt Dr. Maybe and add good elements to Schnozmo's dream? Or will Schnozmo be scared schnozless forever? #'A Tale of Two Maybes: 'Dr. Maybe fakes his surrender against Schnozmo. The spy falls for it and is given amnesia by Dr. Maybe's new invention, The Forgetful Camera. Afterwards, Maybe tells the now forgetful Schnozmo that he is his evil minion! Martino, Nash and Wanda are surprised and must defeat Dr. Maybe again and restore their friend's memory. #'Three Can Play at This Game!: 'Dr. Maybe has no evil to plan today, so F.W.C.F. can take a well-deserved day-off. However, when they are invited by Maybe into a basketball game, they keep losing to him. Then Schnozmo, Martino, Nash and Wanda finally discover Dr. Maybe's secret to win, he used his magic to beat the group at the game! They know it's violating Da Rules and they must tell Jorgen about it before Maybe's power get's too extreme! #'Fairies in Insomnia: 'Curlfinger knocks out Schnozmo, Martino and Nash with a frying pan so that her partner Dr. Maybe can execute his plan. When Wanda comes out, she has to fight Dr. Maybe on her own, despite her poor fighting skills. Meanwhile, Jorgen tries to revive the three spies. #'Party at F.W.C.F.: 'After their 99th victory in defeating Dr. Maybe, the gang decides that they should celebrate with a party at their organization. #'Operation: Humiliation: 'Dr. Maybe casts a spell on the citizens of Fairy World, which makes them look at F.W.C.F. in their underwear. Because of this, all the Fairy World people laugh at the group being nude in public. So Martino invents lookalike clothes for the spies that are resistant to Dr. Maybe's spell, but the side effect is that the clothes vanish after 20 minutes. Using those clothes, they must cancel the spell in 20 minutes before the police catch them naked. #'The Road to Anti-Fairy World: 'F.W.C.F. gets a crime alert! This time, it's not Dr. Maybe, but now it is Anti-Schnozmo, Schnozmo's anti-fairy version. He is planning to destroy Fairy World using a giant powerful ray gun, so Schnozmo must stop him in time before it's too late! #'The Ol' Switcheroo: When the spies discover that Mr. Crocker has entered Fairy World to capture, as usual, FAIRIES!!!, they decide to disguise as Timmy to avoid exposing their true form and get caught. To make things less suspicious, they disguise their voice so that they sound like Timmy. BIG mistake, as Mr. Crocker sees the Timmy "clones" and suspects it to be the work of FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!!! And to make everything EVEN less suspicious, everyone but Schnozmo poof themselves invisible. #'Tattle-Fail: '''When Dr. Maybe spies on Schnozmo doing secret things that the Fairy Council doesn't tolerate, the evil doctor tries to tattle with the council to prove that Schnozmo will be punished. But Schnozmo keeps wishing away the evidence so that the Fairy Council will think Maybe is crazy. #'Smartsmo: 'Schnozmo's younger brother Cosmo comes to visit, but his huge idiocy wreaks everything in F.W.C.F. Irritated, Schnozmo wishes his that his brother was as smart as him. As a result, Cosmo now knows how to toast a slice of bread, properly plugging something and, of course, participating with Schnozmo to defeat Dr. Maybe. But soon, Cosmo's intelligence becomes a nuisance to everyone and Schnozmo must poof him back to normal. But the problem is that Schnozmo always put his wand in his back pocket and now can't find it; the wand was in his tuxedo the whole time. #'Rudest Man on Fairy World: '''Dr. Maybe decides to kick things up a notch by drinking his newly invented Bad Juice. He soon becomes a mean and rude bully who treats everyone around him rudely. Trivia *Schnozmo has been redesigned a little for this series. In season 7 of The Fairly OddParents, where he debuted, his bowtie is black and has only one button on his tuxedo. But in this show, he has two more buttons on his tuxedo and his bowtie is red. **Coincidentally, in The Fairly OddParents episode, Double-Oh Schnozmo!, as a colour-scheme error, when he said that Dr. Maybe destroys all of Fairy World, his tie turns red. Category:Series Category:Double-Oh Schnozmo